Mine
by Islanda
Summary: She was the careful daughter of her careless father, and he was the bad boy of the small town, and somehow, they were both the best thing that either of them ever had. Songfic, song by Taylor Swift.


I took this down earlier today because the formatting was totally messed up. I published it at 3 AM, so I was waaay to tired to notice. But I have fixed it up, so hopefully it makes more sense now!

I don't own anything by the way. TDI or Taylor Swift's songs. ;)

* * *

**_Ohh, oh oh oh ohh  
Ohh, oh oh oh ohh_**

**_You were in college working part time waiting tables_**  
**_Left a small town, never looked back_**

Duncan Jones had grown up in a small town in the middle of Ontario. Nothing much to do but get in trouble since it was so small, so that's what he and his friends did throughout high school. He eventually grew up and moved out and away, never intending on coming back.

He moved up to Ottawa, the capital of Canada and decided to attend college. He got into drinking and partying when he was around more people while he worked part time at a nearby restaurant when he wasn't at school.

During all this, he had a troubled relationship with his girlfriend from high school, Courtney Williams.

**_I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bothered with love, if it never lasts_**

Courtney and Duncan always had a troubled relationship. They were on and off throughout high school. She always left him since she felt there was always something better out there rather then a troublemaker like him. She was always a bit of a perfectionist, and perfection was what a girl like her needed. Her mom was a huge drug addict, and had left when Courtney was a young teenager. Her father was an alcoholic, and that's what Courtney was raised with. She knew that she had to be better then them, no matter what.

She always wondered why she even bothered always coming back to Duncan, since she knew that he was no good. She even moved up to Ottawa with him, but she never knew why. There always seemed to be something keeping them together.

**_I say, "Can you believe it?"_**  
**_As we're lying on the couch_**

Finally, our constant break ups came up one in conversation one night. We were lying on the couch, cuddling together watching The Notebook.

"Can you believe it?" Courtney asked him. "28 times we've broken up and gotten back together! Why are we even still together?"

Duncan shrugged. Like usual, he didn't really care. If he did, he didn't show it.

****

**__**

**_The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_**

Courtney then knew the answer to her own question. Duncan was the only one who was able to comfort her when she needed it the most.

__

_**Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me, for the first time**_

When Courtney's mom took off one night, Courtney ran down and sat by the lake. The lake was where she went whenever she needed comfort for something like this happening, except this time, it wasn't enough. She needed more this time since she knew her mom wasn't coming back this time.

Duncan happened to be walking around down by the lake that night, and he saw a girl around his age sitting on the edge of the shore, the small waves rolling over her bare feet. He recognized her from school, but had never really talked to her before. She did look pretty upset though, and looked like she needed comfort. So he walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her. Her mocha coloured eyes widened in surprise at his kind gesture. Duncan had never realized how pretty Courtney was before then.  
_  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine**_

That night after they had talked, Courtney trusted Duncan. He had made her slightly happier, but then he did something to her that Courtney would never expect in a million years. He leaned in, and he kissed her. Surprisingly, she kissed him back. For each of the 13 year olds, it was their first kiss, which made it even more special.

She had turned to the dark side by kissing the bad boy of the town, and he on the other hand had something good happen to him then; he got her. Courtney was now his, and she was the best thing that he had ever had before.

**_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_**  
**_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_**

Years later, Courtney and Duncan had grown up. It was 10 years later, and Courtney was still studying in University while Duncan had dropped out. However, they were together, and at the time, that's all that mattered to them.

They lived together in a small house, but Courtney wasn't content with what was happening in her life.

**_You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm bothered  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_**

Duncan was the last thing that Courtney had from her past-they both knew each other inside out, so he knew that it was a bad thing that he was getting addicted to alcohol. It bothered Courtney, since all it did was remind her of how her parents had lived, and she didn't want her life to turn out anything like that.

_**But we've got bills to pay**_  
_**We got nothing figured out**_  
_**When it was hard to take yes, yes,**_  
_**This is what I thought about**_

Their bills and taxes were either never paid, or were paid late. Their life together was slowly falling apart, and they both knew it. Courtney always found Duncan's drinking problem slowly getting worse and worse as the days went on, and it was hard to take in. But she did know that he was the only one who had always been there for her. Maybe that's why she always came crawling back to him.

**_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_**  
**_You put your arm around me, for the first time_**

She always thought back to the first time when he had came to her, when she needed someone the most. It always helped her remember the way her and Duncan used to be before he was an alcoholic. He loved her, and was there for her when she needed him, and Courtney always appreciated that, and would she never forget it either.  
**_  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_**

Duncan had loosened her up as their friendship developed, making her less uptight as time went on. They fell in love, and appreciated each other more and more throughout high school, since Courtney felt that he would always be there for her.

**_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_**  
**_You saw me start to believe, for the first time_**

Duncan made Courtney believe that her life would get better after her mom left, and surprisingly, it did. They sat every night by the lake, the lights of the town gently reflecting on the water. They would sit there and just talk. Talk about everything and anything.

**_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_**  
**_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_**

Courtney's dad didn't care what she did or where she went. He always wanted his daughter to be perfect, but he was too careless to notice anything she did or how her life was now progressing for the better.

**_Woah oh ohh_**

**_And I remember that fight, 2:30 AM_**  
**_Cause everything was slippin' right out of our hands_**

That night they got into the huge fight was the worst. Courtney faced Duncan while he was sober, which was a rare thing those days. She yelled at him, saying that their whole friendship and relationship were falling apart, and were slowly deteriorating, and that they would soon be down to nothing to stand on, despite how close they used to be as teenagers. It was 2:30 AM, and everything was slowly slipping away from them.

**_I ran out crying, and you followed me out into the street_**

Courtney grabbed her stuff, and ran out crying. It was over. Courtney knew it had to be. It was break up number 34 now, and she didn't think that she could go through much more of this. It was now over for sure, without a doubt.

**_Braced myself for the goodbye_**  
**_Cause that's all I've ever known_**

But then she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Courtney turned around, and there was Duncan. It was the Duncan she knew and had loved for the past 10 years. He was sober right now, and he was probably wanting to end it right here and right now as well. She got really for the break up, since that was what Courtney was used to from him.

**_And you took me by surprise_**  
**_You said, "I'll never leave you alone"_**

Duncan apologized to her sincerely, saying that he needed help, and he knew it. He knew what she had been through, and the terrible memories of her father that he was probably bringing back to her, and that's why he knew that it had to stop. He said that no matter how much they fought, he'd always be there; he'd never leave her alone. Ever.

**_You said,"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water_**  
**_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_**

Duncan remembered how things used to be with them; just so nice and simple. And he said that he missed it, and that's what he wanted to happen again with them. He needed her to trust him, just like the first time it had happened for them by the lake when they were 13 years old.

**_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_**  
**_She is the best thing, that's ever been mine"_**

Duncan fell in love with Courtney fast that summer, and he knew that she would always be the only one that he truly wanted to be his, and that she was the best thing that he could ever ask for.

**_Oh oh_**  
**_Make it last_**  
**_Hold on_**  
**_Never turn back_**

Their relationship carried on throughout the years, and they made it last. Duncan went to rehab and got help fast, and was back to his old self that Courtney had fallen in love with all those years ago. They got married, and successfully raised 3 children together, and their love lasted all the way through it. They never turned back to look at the bad moments of their relationship, and instead only held onto the good parts of their life together.

**_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_**  
**_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_**

They knew then and there after that huge fight that they needed each other, and that having each other was all they would ever need to be happy, for their love was that strong. They made it through many times, but still managed to overcome the obstacles of their complicated relationship.

**_Woah oh_**

**_Yeah, yeah... Do you believe it?_**

**_Woah, oh_**  
**_We're gonna make it now._**  
**_Woah, oh_**  
**_And I can see it yeah, yeah_**  
**_And I can see it now, See it now, See it now_**

Courtney and Duncan looked ahead to the years of retirement that they had to look forward to together. They would have a chance to have their lives slow down a bit after a busy lifetime of working and raising their children. They could see it, and it would all work out, as long as they always knew that they'd always have each other. Forever and always.

* * *

It was my first ever song-fic, so it probably sucked. But yeah…how did you guys like it? Review, please?

~Lauren


End file.
